A little to late
by OldMustache
Summary: Kiku being left out by Arthur as he chose Alfred rather than Kiku.


.:Actually this is my first fanfic and I did it when there's no internet ;_; :.  
-A little too late-  
::The last days of Kiku Honda::  
Japan gazed at the ?  
Everyone think he is heartless,no feelings and plain.  
Petals of cherry blossoms fell to the ground,hopelessly knew no one will pick it up.  
Japan smiled blossoms are beautiful and loved by people.  
He would like to plant Chrysanthemums after the blooming of cherry blossoms season.  
Chrysanthemums and cherry blossoms are his country's national flowers.  
'Who even cares?'He thought.  
He patted Pochi-kun,as he was his only 'friend'.  
'I am if I make a friend?'He giggled,as the word 'friend' seemed funny to him.  
He locked in his room for years,and the only thing he sees is the scenery from his window.  
And that's 'fun' for him.  
He walked out from his dark room and went to the door.  
"Ah!"Japan let out a small scream when he saw England is at his door.  
"Japan!?What are you doing here?"England blushed.  
"EH?This is my house,please come in first before we discuss anything."  
Japan said politely.  
"Okay then,I shall come in."England said.  
Japan giggled because England is a total tsundere.  
"So.."  
"Ah, I know why did you come here?"Japan blinked.  
"I-I came here to make a bloody alliance with you,damn it!"England blushed.  
"Alliance with who?"Japan asked.  
"WITH BLOODY YOU!"  
"Sorry,my hearing is quite bad.."Japan winked.  
Actually,he HEARD that,but he just wanted to hear clearly.  
Seriously?An alliance with England?  
This can't be true.  
"I would like me ask my boss first."Japan nodded.  
"Also..Here's a bloody bouquet of roses I got here.."  
"Are?Arigatou nee.."Japan smiled.  
England a sweet smile!The sweetest smile he'd ever see.  
No one in the world he knew that had a smile like that.

"England-san?"  
"England-san!"  
"What the freaking bloody hell in the damn world do you want!?"England shouted.  
After that,he covered his mouth.  
Japan giggled cutely,as it's funny to see England woke up all of sudden.  
"S-sorry I don't mean that I just dreamt America when he was a child!"  
"It is okay."Japan grinned.  
"I'm still here?"England looked around.  
"Yes,you slept for hours after having tea at my is midnight now,so you should sleep more.  
Anyway,I talked to my boss and he agreed."Japan continued.  
"What?Yes!So it'll be The Anglo-Japanese Alliance!"  
"Hmm.."Japan prepared England's bed.  
"It's not like I have no friend or what!It's just-Uh..I'm sleepy.."  
"Tsundere as ever!"Japan laughed a little.

"England-san,is this correct?:'My name is'?"  
"It is!By the way,what's your name?"England nodded.  
"Ah..Umm.."  
"What's with the 'Ah' and the 'Umm' ?"  
"Eeeh?Nothing!My name is Honda Kiku.."Kiku looked down.  
"Kiku?Nice name!My name is Arthur Kirkland!"  
"Asa-san?"  
"No,Arthur."  
"Ar..Sa..Arthur-san?"Kiku grinned widely till Arthur can see his perfect white teeth.  
"That's right!So start from now,call me Arthur ONLY."Arthur pointed on Kiku's nose.  
"But it's not polite-"Kiku's mouth was covered by Arthur's hand.  
"Follow what I say."  
"H-Hai..."

"See that 't it beautiful?"Arthur pointed at a cherry blossom tree.  
"That's what we call 'Sakura'."Kiku explained.  
Their hands were holding tightly so they felt the warmth of each other.  
"Lovely.."Arthur blinked.  
Japan is so beautiful like his ally,Honda Kiku.  
Kiku is perfect being a great nation.  
"Arthur.."  
"Will I able to see Sakuras again?"

"England!Why did you make an alliance with Japan?You should be with me!"  
America shouted.  
"Who even cares?You spoilt brat."England rolled his green eyes.  
"Your superior told me to form an alliance with YOU,you tea freak!"America laughed.  
" should I,you bastard."  
"You see,because Japan fought China and Russia and everything!He is mean,you know."  
"HE ISN'T!"  
"Yes,he is!"  
"-Let me think-give me a day."  
"That's what more likely to you,England!"

England like Japan,but he love America-his brother too.  
"No,no,NO!"England screamed loudly.  
"I won't fight Japan-but I won't fight America either."He thought.  
"Arthur..?What's wrong?"  
Kiku will say that if he's here.  
"I'm sorry,Kiku.."  
"But what did you do to everyone-"  
"May be unforgivable."

A beautiful night,and sky full of stars.  
Lovely-  
"Kiku..I need to talk to you."England bit his lips.  
"Alright,I'm fine with it."Japan replied.  
"About our alliance-"  
"Ah?My superior-"  
"My superi-"England cut.  
"You first."England gazed at the sky.  
"To be polite,you first.."Japan's face brighten.  
"My superior told me to form an alliance with America.."  
"Oh..Is that so?Me too,but I'm with we won't accept it right?"  
"I can't do anything..."  
"Really?"Japan was shocked that he fell on the ground.  
'I'm sorry-"  
"It's ok-I already fought my superior.."Japan's eyes were wet.  
The two nations didn't talk to each other for a while-till it started to rain.  
"It's raining Japan,let's return to my house-"  
"Even though it's full rain,I'm only feeling my eyes that are getting wet."Japan whispered.  
"Come on!"  
"Go away from me."Japan shivered.  
"I love you so I won't do that!"England shouted.  
"I DON'T!"Japan lied.  
"Is that so?I'm broken right now."England walked away.  
'Actually I don't want you to go away..'Japan thought.  
He felt he slept there.

"You're still here?"  
Japan woke voice may be a whisper.  
Covered with Cherry blossoms,he quickly rushed to his house,wet.  
"Japan!What a coincidence!"Italy catched Japan.  
"I'm sorry Italy-kun,please come inside-I wanted to bath first,please?"  
"Si~~~~~~~"

"I am back,Italy-kun."Japan said when he appeared in his living room.  
"You sure have a lot of memories with England,right?"Italy said.  
"It's only memories.."Japan bit his pink lips.  
"Ve~So you want to form an alliance with us?I heard you broke the alliance with England last night...I'm sorry."Italy blinked.  
"U-us..?"Japan asked.  
"Yup!Germany's out ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"Italy grinned.  
"Yes?Japan,you're done?"Germany smiled.  
"I'm already done,Germany-san."Japan nodded.  
"That's to form an alliance with us,Japan?"Germany asked Japan.  
"That'll be good,I suppose."Japan winked.  
-

"Look at the sky."  
"Isn't it so blue,Arthur?"  
"It's like the colour of America's eyes,isn't it?"England smiled,continue gazing at the sky.  
"It is.."Japan 's over-protective.  
"Don't you think it's lovely,Kiku?The colour of the sky?"  
"It is,Arthur."Japan leaned against England's shoulder.  
The only thing that England thinks is America,not him.  
"Goodbye memories..."

"What an exhausting day!"England shooked.  
"Yo Iggy!We have something to talk about..?"America waved at England,followed by France,China and Russia.  
"Alright,I'm fine with it."England said-remembering Japan.  
"We decided to launch an attack at the Axis!"  
Axis-consists of a lot of members-but the main,Japan,Germany and that pasta freak,Italy.  
"Eh?Why?All of sudden?"England asked America,suprised.  
"Japan-that idiot,shot me 2 times on the body!Seriously I am going to kill that idiot!"America groaned.  
"Da!He shot me a couple of times, helped him-and of course Italy too."Russia continued.  
'My lord,why Japan?'England thought.  
"When?"England asked,want to uncover the truth.  
"Two days after you broke your alliance with Japan."France sighed.  
"I'm so disappointed aru.."China closed his eyes.  
"I don't know..."  
"It means YOU WANT TO!Let's launch an attack this Sunday!"America giggled.  
"What!I don't mean that-it's nothing to giggle about!"England objected.  
"England,listen 's going to be 't worry,Japan has changed- a lot!"

*BANG!*  
"You guys-set apart!Russia,France and me handle that Germany-he's strong!China-you handle that useless Italy and England with Japan!"America ordered.  
"OK!"  
"Why Japan?"England whispered.  
He knew he should do he don't want to.  
"JAPAN!"England wanted to get Japan's attention.  
"..."Japan held his katana at England.  
"You won't do that-right?Because you love me,right?"England hoped Japan loved no,he guess.'He won't'  
"You have no businness with me!"Japan ran to England.  
"I'm only pretending.."Japan knew England won't hear that.  
"ENGLAND!"America turned back and found England nearly being stab by Japan.  
"SHOOT HIM!" America cried.  
'All I need is closing my everything is going to over.I'll die.'England fingers pressing hard.  
"Let's go 're hurt a hand is bleeding a bit."America pulled England.  
A bit!?  
They're walking in full .  
England felt very weak.  
"Hey did I just done?"  
"You shot Japan on the heart."  
"What!?"  
"I'm so proud!"  
"NO!"  
"No turning back,England..."  
Seeing Japan was suffering.  
"NO LET ME GO!"  
But unfortunately America's too strong.  
"England-I really-"  
"Really-"  
"Seriously-"  
"Seriously-"  
"And will never turn back-"  
"That I really-so-"  
"Love you."

"Yes!Finally..Finally I said that.."  
It's Japan's final breath.

How did you like my story?Well...Did you like it?I KNOW IT'S TOO SHORT AND BORING \(OAO)7 !  
It's inspired by Sayonara Memories by Supercell (XwX)7 It's just too sad-I mean,the tune-but I don't really understand it (;_;) GOMENNE!  
Please leave a review/comment.  
OK?Yay \(OwO)/  
.com 


End file.
